It Ain't Pretty
by lovecamedown
Summary: One-shot based on the song "It Ain't Pretty" by Lady Antebellum.


**Hey guys! This part is based on the AWESOME song by Lady Antebellum called "It Ain't Pretty". I was listening to it the other day - it's just such a good song - and I decided to write a one-shot based on it :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Austin &amp; Ally or any of the characters related to it. I also do not own any part of this song: the lyrics, the storyline, etc. The song belongs to Lady Antebellum, not me.

* * *

Ally had a feeling she was feeling alright. But then she realised it was just Saturday night, and this happened last week, too. Saturday night was different to most nights, and sometimes it would make her feel better. But then she'd look at everything and the fact that it was _only_ Saturday night, and the reality of it all would sink in.

Twenty-two years old and it'd been the hardest three weeks of her life; the _worst_ three weeks of her life. She never expected it would end like that with Austin; they'd been together for so long, so strongly, and all of a sudden it fell apart. He'd been stupid – immature – and Ally didn't think he realised how stupid he'd been. Sometimes he acted like he was seventeen again, and she knew she couldn't be around that anymore. She knew it wasn't good for her…

She put her red lipstick on a little too bright, decided it was okay, took a deep breath and started to drive down the road. She wasn't sure why she was going out tonight; she guessed she just thought that it might make her feel better. That it might make her feel a little bit normal again.

The guy at the door to the building let her in, and Ally sat at the back of the bar, peeling the corners of a cocktail napkin mindlessly. As she took a look around, there were groups of people around her that were smiling and laughing. For a moment she felt happy that they were happy, but then she realised how she was alone. Completely alone.

When she bought her drink, she was alone, and things were happening around her in slow motion. She didn't even know why she was here.

In an effort to look like less of a loser, she pulled out her phone and started scrolling through the names. She didn't even consider calling Austin, because he wouldn't answer, and she was still mad at him.

Oh, who was she kidding, she wasn't still mad it him. She _wished_ she was still mad at him. But she wasn't, and she knew she could never be mad at him for more than a day; she loved him – Gosh, she _loved_ him – and he was still Austin. She couldn't possibly be mad at him for three weeks straight.

But still, here she was – alone in the back of a bar with a drink in one hand and a phone in the other – and she felt the sinking feeling come back again.

It's not pretty, when a heart breaks.

Ally made her way to the bathroom as the tears began to prick at her eyes. A few people in the bar had started looking at her, and some of them had a pity face on which she couldn't stand the sight of. She didn't want pity from other people—she had enough of it from herself.

When she got to the bathroom mirror, the girls that were in there didn't notice her standing at the sink, drying her tears with a piece of tissue. The three girls were laughing loudly, one of them spilling beer on to the surface and laughing even more, and Ally felt invisible, just like she had before Austin, and it made her cry silently even more.

_Look at me_, she thought to herself, _how did I get here?_

She needed to distract herself; she didn't want to feel like this anymore—so pathetic, so stupid.

And before she knew it, she was kissing a boy who had told her she looked beautiful. She was up against the wall, his hands on her waist, and she was kissing him completely and totally mindlessly. She wasn't even thinking. She didn't want to be here, especially not while "You Can Come to Me" played on the radio in the background.

Silent tears rolled down Ally's cheeks as she remembered where that song came from, nearly six years ago, when everything was so easy. So simple.

It's not pretty, when a heart breaks.

Ally called a cab. Her feet were hurting from the ridiculous high heels she'd worn to try and make herself feel more confident, and it was starting to rain. She could've called Austin, she could've gone to a different bar to kiss a different boy; she could've done anything now. She was single and independent.

But she thought it'd be better for this night to end.

Her makeup had smudged from kissing that boy – the boy whose name she didn't even know – and her high heels were in her hand. She was ready for the walk of shame.

It ain't pretty, when a heart breaks.

The sound of the rain hitting Ally's living room window sent her mind to rest for a moment.

She sat on her sofa, feeling almost numb, and took a deep breath.

Her apartment was dark. She hadn't bothered turning all the lights on.

As she sat there, she started thinking that maybe things with Austin hadn't ended well, but that didn't mean they couldn't work it out. Maybe if she called him and asked him to come over, and told him how ugly these past few weeks had been without him – with the words they said still hanging over her – maybe then they could move forward.

And just as she was about to reach for her phone, there was a knock at the door.

Ally sighed internally and stood up. She wanted the world to just go away for a while.

But when she opened the door and saw him standing there – all wet, tousled hair and dripping wet clothes – she didn't want _this_ part of the world to go away. He was a small part of the world, yes, but he was _her _world. She wanted him to be there all the time.

"It's not pretty," he said, slightly out of breath and shaking his head, "…when you're not around."

He didn't have to say anything else before Ally reached forward, took a hold of his hand and pulled him inside. She shut the door and, before she knew it, they were kissing, and she felt like maybe everything would be alright. She felt like going out tonight had made her realise that she didn't want to go through life without him, and she knew now that he felt the same.

They were going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first A&amp;A one shot and I know it's kind of lame. Sorry about that :p but still, reviews are much appreciated! :) It'd make me happy to see some. **

**PS. If this is the first of my fics you're reading, please check out my other ones on my profile! On there so far are House of Anubis fics, but depending on on when you're reading this, there might be more. :)**

**Love :* xxx**


End file.
